


My Familiar

by Mellowcloud



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Demon Bill Cipher, F/M, Mabill, Overprotective Brother, also get ready for lotsa cliffhangers, and more tags too :))), as i said there will be a slow start, bill is kinda nice in this bc he's forced to?, chapters can be rlly short sorry, familiar AU, i guess?, i prolly shouldnt make mabel so sad, i usually write stuff in a rush, ill add more characters as i go on !, ill add more tags and a rating as we go on, ill try to be specific!!, im writing this on phone, mabel is super serious and emotional, oh dear mabel is a witch, really dont know tags??, so mabill will begin to develop SLOWLY, srry, this is a lame plot idea, this story will have a slow start, who would've guessed?, witch au??, ya im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowcloud/pseuds/Mellowcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_Familiar:_<br/>_noun_<br/>1. a demon supposedly attending and obeying a witch, often said to assume the form of an animal.</p><p>(Bill and the rest of the characters have not properly met in the beginning. [Only Mabel has met Bill.])</p><p>Mabel Pines is a 23 year old researcher with magical 'powers', living in Oregon. She works with her clumsy twin brother, Dipper Pines, in their own apartment to themselves.</p><p>Bill Cipher is a demon in the shape of a phoenix. Who also happens to be Mabel's familiar.</p><p>Things got pretty hectic from the moment she met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guilt P1

Mabel sighed soullessly, sat on a wooden chair swirling a metal spoon in her cereal. She was not feeling like herself today, as there were so many things on her mind and she just could not cope with the guilt. Her spoon eventually managed to touch a lone and soggy cornflake which woke Mabel back up into reality. 

"You okay Mabel?" A familiar voice of concern called out, ringing through Mabel's ears. "You don't look well, are you ill?"

It was Dipper, her overprotective brother who was calling out. Mabel slapped on a fake smile and gave a little chuckle.

"Nah! Just pretty sluggish, what about you?" She picked up the remaining flakes in her bowl and nommed on them before slurping up the milk.

Dipper raised an eyebrow and held Mabel's hand, Mabel wincing a little. 

"You can tell me if you're not okay, you know?" He mumbled, giving a smile full of pity.

The more the reason to feel guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> april 4 2017: edited and fixed up some grammar mistakes


	2. The Guilt P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel reveals the tip of the guilt.

Mabel stared into Dipper's eyes, feeling the guilt kick in. He didn't know about Mabel. 

You see, Mabel was a witch. Ever since she was born, a curse was powdered onto her body, mistaking her for a Goddess. The curse was supposed to rid the Goddess but as Mabel was not a Goddess, or special in any way- the curse had a different effect on her.

And unfortunately, it had to turn her into a witch. Though fortunately, it did help her with her research.

 

There was also a phoenix-like demon called Bill Cipher who 'protected' Mabel. He was annoying as the depths of Hell and Mabel didn't want him around her or her family, as she thought he was stupid and mean- excluding the fact he watched her at all times. But Bill kept using the excuse "I'm your familiar, dum- m'lady." 

And as Mabel researched, and looked up more stuff about familiars- she realised he was right. 

Back to reality, Mabel groaned and stopped staring, her stomach twisting at the fact that the person she trusted most had no idea about her witch backstory.

"Dipper..." She began with a deep sigh, clasping her hands together and alarming Dipper. "I've been hiding something from you."

Dipper nodded with surprise. He never would have known. And this wasn't a joke- Mabel never got this serious.

"I'm... a witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> april 4 2017: edited


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel have a nice little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: dipper is a little harsh and acts like an idiot towards witches

Dipper didn't know how to react. He was speechless. Of course, he wasn't scared of Mabel.

Maybe.

Dipper shook the thought of Mabel going insane out of his already clogged up mind and tried to speak.

Only a squeak of shock came out.

"Look... I'm sorry for not telling you- I just-" Mabel began, but was interrupted by her brother.

"I-It's okay. How long has this reigned- a-and, how?!" He started shaking his hands and tried to stop freaking out- but couldn't. 

"Uh- well- ever since I was a baby, I got cursed? But I guess I never found out until my familiar finally had the courage to to tell me? And like- I started coughing up this magical dust when I was 6- which proved that I was a witch- but I hid it from you, so you wouldn't think I'm a freak-"

Dipper felt sorry for his sister. She had suffered ever since she was a child and no one had even helped her? Not even some magic guardian witch? And what was a familiar anyway? Were they some sort of idiots who dance around and annoy you?  
Whatever a familiar was, Dipper didn't like the thought of it. Or the fact his sister was a witch. Nobody deserved to be a witch. Witches were destructive and evil, and jerks sent from the pits of Hell.

"We need to get the witch out of you. You can't suffer like this any longer!" He claimed, trying to keep his calm. He could see Mabel shaking her head a bit. "Please. You just said you coughed up some magic dust. You can't live like this."

Mabel finally nodded and looked down at the floor, agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> april 4 2017: edited and fixed up some spellings and grammar mistakes


	4. The Dreaded Topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets introduced.

Dipper gave a smile that reassured Mabel that everything would be fine, and nothing would go wrong. Dipper was _determined_ to get rid of this disgusting curse on his sister, no matter what he had to go through. He needed to know more, so he could find a proper way into this situation, and hopefully- find his sister a proper way out.

"Mabel. I need to know a little bit more about how you found out. I mean-" he was struggling to find an explanation to what he wanted to say, his words getting a little too fast for Mabel's liking. "Who's this 'familiar' you were talking about? The one that told you about your- you know- problem." 

Mabel glared at him. Did she mention Bill accidentally? She wasn't really paying attention when she had told Dipper- she wanted to let everything out as soon as she could. Everything _except_ Bill. She inhaled slowly before exhaling a large amount of air. 

"M-My familiar? W-well, how do I say this..." she desperately looked around for a distraction, some sort of setback that could hold this conversation for a while. As soon as she saw Dipper raise an eyebrow, she knew there was no distraction she could use. "Uhh, my familiar... is kind of like... a guardian angel? Except, he's not really the sweetest person you'd meet, so I wouldn't use a-angel to describe him..." 

"He? Where is this 'guardian angel'?" Dipper said in a tone that Mabel could only fear. 

"H-He's right here." Mabel pointed to a place on top of her shoulder, trying to show Dipper where Bill was- but Dipper couldn't see. Mabel knew that, because she ordered Bill to not put Dipper on his 'see list'. Mabel gave a large sigh as the phoenix perched on her shoulder laughed.

"C-Can you, put Dipper onto your see list, Bill?" she asked, and Bill responded with blatant ignorance.

"I dunno, _can I?_ " Mabel grunted in frustration and whispered a harsh 'just do it'.

In the flick of an eye, a magnificent fire-bird placed on top of Mabel's pink fuzzy bunny jumper appeared. The flames visible and the sounds of a fire burning in wood haunting the room. There was a soft ember curl on top of his head, and his eyes were plain yellow. It amazed Dipper how such a being could stay on Mabel's jumper without burning it off. There had to be some sort of witchery behind this, one that Mabel didn't know about. The phoenix took a glance at Dipper and for whatever reason there was, Dipper thought that he was smirking at him- in which he returned a scowl. 

"You're Mabel's 'familiar'?" Dipper spat, with a flare in his eyes that felt horrible to Mabel.

"Indeed I am, Pinetree." The phoenix replied, with a hint of tease in his tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm sorry I've left this story for such a long time. I was focusing on school way more. However I'm back and will try to make daily updates! It's super short but I have a feeling it's longer than the other chapters? Maybe? I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> and,, i'm super sorry if my info on familiars is wrong!!! im just kind of, making some stuff up and going along with it.


End file.
